Handle with care
by Harmoni Elise
Summary: ss/hp/SLASH! Harry is left in the care of severus snape the man who despised him for the summer but all goes south once harry drinks a love potion brewed by severus himself.... who would have known severus could do such a thing or... did he? comment plz
1. A Daunting task ahead

_**S.S./H.P. Slash Rated M for a reason if you are against male on male love then... so screw yourselfs and those of you who dont mind or even like enjoy the story but please please be nice i havent wroten in a WHILE and im trying to keep my spirts up and anyone who has any pointers MORE THAN WELCOME!**_

_**P.S. I also wanna give a shout out to Harry potter lexicon (**__**.**__**) for the help without them i wouldnt have been about to get all the facts so quickly THANKS !**_

_**Thanks and enjoy the reading!**_

_**Harmoni Elise!**_

Chapter one: Daunting task Ahead....

It was a long and lonely night at the Snape manor only severus and his elf were inside the Three story house. Severus thought to himself "why haven't i found the Cure dammit All". Severus rubbed his temples and started to call for another drink As he heard the loud thumping on his door "What" he yelled angrily as he Rose to Cease the incisive banging. "Someone better be dead or dying you mangy useless over grown Nome!"he yelled to his house elf whom had been in the attic at the time of the banging on the door. Snape ripped the door open and Glared at the person staring back at him " Well Hello old Friend" smiled Dumbledore said with a glitter of smugness in his eye. Snape turn and walked into the house and called for tea and cookies. "So what do i owe this pleasure to today headmaster?" Severus asked Cooley while taking a seat in the one of the large chairs in the living room. "well my old friend i have some news that may or may not concern you..... the dark lord has been Said to have been making plans as of course you well know to harm mister potter and the malfoys can not be trusted not to send word if mister potter stays at Hogwarts for the summer and i know he is safe within the walls but young men want to go to hogsmeade and on dates and whatnot so im afraid that because we can not tell as When and where he will strike i have chosen you to ..... of course with great appreciation for your skills...... i have a great favor to ask of you severus and im hoping you will accommodate me. "What is it that you need headmaster?" snape asked with wonder in his eyes. "Well severus as you well know i trust you with my life and not many have that Trust ..... and this is a dangerous and Daunting task that i ask of you ..... it wont be easy..." Severus sighed becoming bored with the conversation. "What is it headmaster that you would like for me to do?" Well it seems that severus you will have a house guest For the summer..." Severus rolled his eyes and agreed to keep the boy for the summer without another word.


	2. Whats done is done!

Chapter 2: What is done is done !

Harry was enjoying a Smashing game of wizards chest in his common room when neville came rushing in "harry the headmaster wants to see you ." Harry smiled" thanks neville." "oh neville before i forget Hermione needs your help in the library something about herbology...." harry said with a smile "checkmate!" Ron yelled and smiled. " I've got to go see the headmaster any how but when i get back wanna head to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes I've got the cape if you'll get the map...." Harry smiles as he whispered to Ron. " Sure thing mate Should i grab Hermione?" Harry smile and nodded as he stepped out of the doorway.

*knock knock knock* Harry Listened for a response from the other side of the door. " Ah harry my boy how are yo ? would you like a lemon drop? there quite good as im sure you as ready know...?" "No thank you sir.... " " aah well anyhow im sure your wondering why i asked you here. Well my boy it to inform you of your where abouts for the summer." "Yes sir Ive decided to stay at the weasleys this summer." harry smiled.

"Actually Ive decided it isn't safe for you to stay at the weasleys for the summer voldemort is gaining in numbers as is and the weasleys aren't prepared for that kind of ..... well never mind what there are prepared for your studies are decreasing in potions and you should be prepared to face Voldemort and at this time you aren't quite as ready as i would have preferred professor snape informed me that your aren't taking to well to Occlumens and you will see that it is a useful skill to posses which is why i have chosen a place for you to learn this skills and spend the summer professor snape has agreed willingly to take you in for the summer and show you the tricks of the trade." Dumbledore said smiling happily. " But SIR THIS ISNT FAIR PROFESSOR SNAPE HATES ME !" " I know you and professor snape have had you differences but i think that this is best i fully trust professor snape to handle the Situation with great care. now that's settled would you like a bit of crumb cake ?:" Harry stared at professor Dumbledore in shock filled with anger "Why don't you just send me to voldemort himself im sure it will save snape a few hours!" "Professor please let me stay with the weasley family ill...... ill transfigure myself into a plant for the summer please ill do anything just don't make me spend 3 months with professor snape ..." harry whined knowing fully that the professor wouldn't budge on the issue from the look of amusement on his face. " im sorry my boy it is done." he said with a grin.


	3. Beginning of summerwhine

Chapter 3: Beginning of summer....*whine*

Severus became annoyed as he looked at the clock ... He looked down at the potion he was brewing "a nice aqua blue just a bit more Crushed Sopophorous beans and 7 more counter clockwise stirs and this one should be done .... bloody hell where on earth did i put the lovage !" severus bellowed as his house elf entered the room. "It is in your cabinet master i moved it out of masters way." "and the potion vials? Have you moved those as well?" Severus sneered at the ugly little house elf. "I have master i left them in the top shelf of masters potion shelf." Said the snivelling ragged creature. severus started bottling the potion and labeling each while he waited for his tea and sandwiches. "Where is Draco .... it half past ten and the headmaster told me The boy would arrive at ten!" Severus Growled to himself. *Knock Knock Knock* " Finally he's here as if i don't have enough to do other than waiting for Draco to show up. " severus grumbled to himself as he opened the door..... "potter what are you doing here?" snape said genuinely surprised. "Well SSIR im here for 3 month boot camp courtesy of dumbledore himself." Harry said annoyed. "no you must be hard of hearing but this is my house why are you here boy!" Severus said furiously. "i agreed to watch over one boy not two!" " yeah and im one boy not two so now that we've got our counting down pat can i come in sir?" Severus' stomach dropped and he felt sick he grabbed the boy and pulled him inside as quickly as possible. "YOU WILL SIT HERE AND TOUCH NOTHING TALK TO NO ONE AND GO NO WHERE UNTIL I RETURN." severus bellowed as he exited from the room . Severus Pulled himself together as he Apparitated to the gate of Hogwarts he pushed through and stormed up to the headmasters chambers he bellowed through the door and before he could start to yell dumbledore smiled and asked if he would like a ice mice or two. " No Headmaster i... no i want to speak to you about mister potter showing up at my door step this morning you said that i would be taking Draco off your hands not mister potter...." Dumbledore smiled wide and laughed "no i informed you that you would have a house guest as i recall and before i got around to telling you whom it was that i was referring to you agreed to take on the challenge so naturally i thought you understood." " well headmaster i made a mistake and i am not up to taking care of the boy and i can not take responsibility for him." severus said feeling more light headed than ever. dumbledore smiled and said" well my boy im sorry but he isn't safe he ill be away trying to get in contact with the trolls this summer i couldn't possible take him its much to dangerous and the weasleys are going to Egypt on a family vacation this year and miss Granger's family are going to a family fun park in the muggle world which i hear is quite nice...." "Yes but sir what about the boy own family?" severus begged. "Aah i fear he wont be safe or that voldemort will take one of his family members to coax him out of the protective barrier so im sorry severus my dear friend but you agreed and the boy hasn't any other place to go. so the boy is yours for the summer"


	4. potterhereNO!

Chapter 4: ......potter....here...NO!

Snape stomped down to the dungeon needing ingredients anyways and making potions always calmed him. He sat and his desk mixing and powdering and stirring away until his arms were sore and his back ached Looking at the clock summoned a sandwich and a carriage ride to the gates . he finished gathering and cleaning the desk as he stared at the the potions he had completed ...Poly juice potion,Draught of living death, love potion, aging potion, Calming Draught. " now to collect the ingredients Jobber knoll for my truth serum, frozen Ashwinder eggs, Scurvy grass and last but not least .... with potter in the manor Bone smiled to himself thinking of all the ways to harm the boy without leaving a scar." now to go home and get some sort of sleep."

Severus smiled to himself as he stepping into the carriage thinking about what needed to get done before dealing with the boy..... before he knew it he had reached the gates and was able to apparate to the manor. as he approached the manor he noticed someone sitting on his couch his heart sank thoughts of voldemort ran through his mind and he start to run towards the manor to what had become of the boy. he bellowed through the door with his wand at the ready and stunned the poor soul who was laying on his couch. A very shocked look potter was frozen in mid bolt for his wand and the floor. severus unstunned the poor boy only to start checking the manor like a mad man on a mission. "POTTER Why is it that you decided to sleep on my couch Ive got 4 other bedrooms in the manor all have beds Were they not good enough for you?" Snape sneered at the boy with anger in his eyes. " you told me not to move sir and i haven't i was waiting like you said i didn't say anything to anymore and didn't touch anything until you got back." harry said in a abused tone with his eyes lowered and tears welling in his eyes. " Well i.... suppose i could show you to your room but this is the only room other than the kitchen and dining room you allowed to go into do you understand me potter?" "yes professor i understand. " Harry picked up his bags and began to throw them over his shoulder while trying to carry a footlocker with one hand and try to walk towards the stairs. Severus turned to see what was taking the boy so long and realized he hadn't charmed the bags to float behind the boy " potter go and find a room suitable for your needs while i go call for a meal or two." Severus called as he walking out of the room. Harry felt like a child in a play land a room he could pick of his own for 3 months all to himself and large enough to practice his spells and charms in he smiled and run up the stairs as quietly as possible he looking into the first room he found large well kept but to... fancy.... he laughed as he closet the door the second was much to .... dark for harry to be in for 3 months he thought as he looked around the room the third was taken over by what seemed to be boxes of unsorted and unused potions vials and books and last one on the floor was much much to crowded with what looked like expensive items for harry to even walk into so as harry walked up the long whirling stairs he wondered what he would see next. he stepped in to the first and found a perfect potions room he laughed and shook his head as he walked out the second one he found .... he thought to his was perfect no to bright and not to dark the bed looked comfy and it was open enough to practice anything he wanted he noticed that there was a book on the side table next to the bed as he reached for it he heard a *CRACK* he turned to see a house not as happy looking as Dobby. "hello there im harry potter and you are?" Harry asked as Stared at the house elf he noticed that he knew her from somewhere" hold on i know you don't i? your... Winky? right?" harry said with a smile. "Yes mister potter i is winky ." the house elf said as she put the plate down next to the cup of juice. "enjoy sir." and before harry could say anything he heard another *CRACK* and she was gone. harry turned back to the book on the nightstand and read the cover" Potions IIV" " harry stared at the book for a moment and grabbed it and sat on the bed he layed back after a moment and opened the book getting comfy he kicked his shoes off and started to read.


	5. What in merlins name !

Chapter 5

Severus grabbed some new towels and some guest sheets and began to walk the halls trying to figure out which of the guest room the boy had chosen. after searching room by room of the first floor he bolted up to the second floor knowing that the only rooms up there was a potions room Severus's room and ingredients room and his personal library which none of those rooms were meant for a person like potter."i just hope he hasn't blown himself up yet." severus mumbled to himself as he stumped up the stair towards his personal library and potions room "if he is in here play around with my potions i swear ill...." severus stopped as he heard a sound coming from the other room sounding like.... snoring? severus wondered if his ears were playing tricks or if the boy had ..... " no ... not my... he wouldn't DARE ..." severus mumbled as his anger rose with every step until he realize he was gripping the door nob to his bedroom opened it slowly seething with angry as he saw the young boy laying under his sheets he walked over and shook the boy " Potter have you no respect or have you no brains!" he bellowed at the confused looking boy. " Whoa what what did i do sir im sorry should i have waited for you to bring me my items before going to sleep? it's just the bed was comfy and i was really tired and you said to pick a room and i started reading and i must have fallen a sleep sir im sorry." Harry quickly explained to the older man as severus glared at him. " potter get out of MY BED NOW." severus bellowed and yanked the boy out of the bed and tossed him to the floor. "your.... you mean this is ...... oh my ..... i feel sick.... im SO so so sorry sir you didn't tell me... i mean i didn't know im..." potter sputtered as and gained his legs and ran for the door. Severus growled and went after the boy "potter the room i want you to stay in unless you was a bathroom break is the second floor third bedroom DONT GO ANYWHERE ELSE!" severus slammed the door and growled and called for winky to bring his more food since potter had eaten his and a large glass of fire .As harry began to scribble his essays name and classes down for the end of summer break he thought to himself about how close he was to dying tonight "i could have sworn he was going to choke me." harry said jokingly.... well half jokingly as he started on his Defense Against the Dark Art essay his stomach rumbled and he thought about a mid-night snack... he called for winky as he jumped off the bed realizing that he wasn't brave enough to piss snape off twice in one night so he ask winky to bring him some cauldron cakes and some pumpkin juice she nodded and without another word she popped out of the room to retrieve the item requested. Harry sat on the bed staring at the open D.A.D.A book and notice that there was a page missing and that that was the page he had been looking for the whole time "i wonder if Snape has an extra copy in his library i think i might have seen one... but... i don't wanna get caught" he said as he ran towards his things and got out his invisablity cloak and through it over himself and opens the door. Harry seemed to be able to make out the odd shapes of the stairs as he quietly creeped down them towards the library. harry open the library door and went searching through the books for another copy of his text book."lets see confronting the faceless no that's not it im looking for... Self-defensive spell work hum there organised but it doesn't seem to be here Ive got it!"Harry said to himself as he left the room closing the door quietly "Ill go to the other library the upstairs one it's bound to be in there!"


	6. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Chapter 6: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Harry crept into the library silently and closed the door behind himself to keep from making to much noise as he searched through the books. Harry noticed the section he was looking for was on the third shelf so he pulled the pull ladder over to the section and began to read the bindings to find his book. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LIBRARY!" Severus bellowed as he walked into the room. " THIS IS MY PERSONAL COLLECTION BOY HAVE YOU NO SENCE OR ARE YOU DEAF! WHERE RESPECT FOR OTHER BELONGINGS!" severus was furious. Harry unsuspecting of the in raged man that was about to consume him lost his balance and fell from the ladder making a loud blood curdling crunch as he hit the Rolled his eyes still very anger yet a bit worried "good lord what would dumbledore say if the boy died under my watch even the dark lord cant kill him but if i walk into the room he falls and break a couple of bones ha" snickered to himself as he levitated the boy to the guest room and left to get a few of his healing potions "great now ill be short for when the dark lord calls on me. i know what ill be making potter do as of tomorrow morning for his..... potter....ness." severus said to himself as he walked back to the boys room. Harry felt someone touching his stomach lightly as he awoke gentle yet firm harry thought to himself not daring to open his eyes hoping the dream would last just a bit longer the fingers started to move up his chest but now it felt wet and sticky and warm to the touch harry opened his eyes and looked for the person responsible for the gentle caress he had felt a moment earlier but only snape was in the room washing his hands in the bathroom sink. " oh my god SICK!." harry screamed and jumped off the bed. "you sick perverted nasty ... JUST NASTY NASTY MAN!" harry screamed at severus while wiping the green goo off of himself. "potter." Severus said in a calm tone "if you don't lay down you'll regret it." Harry shrieked and ran from the room yelling back" why haven't you gotten your fill for one night! you sick pervert old nasty nasty little man!" severus calmly walked after the boy known the pain medication he had given the boy would Wearing off soon enough and potter would soon realise what pain real felt like. " Potter i give you 3 minutes before the painkillers wear off if i were you id be in that bed before then. if not you can deal with the pain but beware potter you'll be crushing and dicing and stirring potion all of tomorrow so i wouldn't want to be sitting up with broken ribs and a cracked collar bone if it was me." severus said in a daunting tone as he walked down stairs. "now if you allow me to finish putting the rest of the herbs on you you'll be good as new before morning understand?" "Now in one minute you will start to feel the pain and in two minutes im going to start to poke you in the ribs to show you the real pain in three minutes you'll be on the floor so we can do this the hard way or the easy way potter!" severus said quite enjoying the thought of potter in pain. " OK OK just give me the herbs and ill put them on." potter said with a pained tone. Wincing just slightly potter did something neither one of them thought was possible "Please sir ?" potter ask nicely and stuck his hands out but just severus went to hand them to him potter dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes with a shriek of pain. severus noticed that potter leaned against a chair which ended up pushing into his ribs thus potter on the floor." Ah well then we both win you get more pain killers and i get to see you struggle with pain until we get up stairs" severus said taunting the boy as he lifted the boy close to his chest as to make sure he made it up the stairs. As severus laid the boy on the bed he noticed that the boy seemed a bit .... fragile to him something severus had never seen in the boy." now potter im going to remove your shirt and spread the herbs on your shoulder and ribs but first take this." severus said giving the boy more pain killers " that should be enough to last you the night." severus pointed out as he finished taking the boys shirt off . " OK this might sting a bit but this is what is going to make you brand new in the morning fuck i forgot an herb in the potions room." severus noticed as he start mixing some more herbs together. " ill be right back potter but just because you cant feel the pain doesn't mean you wont do more harm so Don't Move got it?" severus commanded "yes sir." harry agreed not to move only because snape wasn't be a complete prick and he had already used up his luck. "damn i knew i should have labled them while making them now calming draught that's the potion i need....come on severus think which one is the love potion and which is the calming draught? " severus said while grabbing a few more things off the table and swiping a book from the potion im sure if ive got the wrong one it wont kill the boy so no harm done." severus walked back to the boys room as he looked at the items he noticed he would need to hurry before the boy passed out from the painkillers. "potter take this and lay still OK?" "huh yeahok sure." harry said with a bit of a slur. severus smile just a bit and mix the herbs together and coated the boy "okay now potter i don't wan you wiping it off or moving int he middle of the night OK?" severus said before looking at the now sleeping young man. " well i've got to get some sleep before i pass out too." severus said to himself as he walked back to his room and closed the door. severus thought to himself as he undressed *i wonder if the young man in the floor below knows how lucky he is to have ingredients like these on hand!* severus thought "ah probable not."said to himself as he laid down and pulled the covers over himself.


	7. Deep thought means deep trouble

Chapter 7: A awkward morning

Harry felt a warm numbing feeling coming from his shouldern and side as he stretched and sat up right on the bed " im straving i wonder what there is to eat?" harry said as he went into the bathroom to wash the herbs off of he had cleaned himself up he decided to sneek down to the kitchen and grab some food seeing as it was still early and he was straving "potter it would be intellegent to put clothing on before leaving your room while living another's house ." severus said from the corner of the room while reading the muggle paper. Harry jumpped from the unexpected company. "oh hello sir i didnt know anyone else was awake..." harry said trying to hide his half naked body behind the island. " potter instead of hiding you might want just put a shirt and a pair of pants on and walking around in your boxers in a known death eatters house isnt im a 36 year old man and i dont wanna see a half naked pre-teen such as yourself running around."

im not a child sir im 18 in the end of july. and i would prefer you didnt treat me as said felling more confidently.

Harry looked up at the man for the first time that morning and noticed something was different... but what? " you look nice this morning professor." Harry said quitely not sure why he felt that way or even why he had said it but he like the feelings he was having. Excuse me potter i didnt quite catch the last Sentence you mumbled." severus said shaking his head slowly." I said sir you like nice this morning." harry said loudly and looked down for fear his face had gone red. severus looked up at the boy who was walking closer towards him fill the gap that has given him solitude for the last few minutes. " potter before you do something idiotic i think you should know i didnt lable the potions when i should have and you might be under a love potion." severus blurted out quickly trying to get the boys attention. " whatever makes you think im in love with you sir? if anything your the one showing signs of a love potion touching me last night like you did, staring at me while im half naked and thinking i would be interested im my professors." harry said in a taunting tone." potter its not wise to taunt me." severus said in a low growling tone. " why do you call me potter ... sir?" harry asked a little annoyed. " is not your name potter?" severus replied. "well yes it is but i do have a first name sir and i would like if you would call me by it sir." harry stated in matter of fact tone. severus cocked his eyebrow and looked at harry with a hint of a smirk coming acroos his face " pott... harry i have to run to the store ill be back before lunch so while im gone could you watch the potions in the potions room while im gone and for merlins sake dont screw anything up." severus said as he went up stairs to get ready for town.

Harry jogged atfer him"SIR! i dont know whats in the potions or what there for how will i know what to stir and what to add if needed?" Harry asked in a all to serious tone. Severus looked back almost ... baffled at how concerned the boy had become with his potions.. maybe he was wrong about potter not realizing what great potions he had working for him the other night. Severus turned towards the boy in mid walk. harry looking down at the stairs as he run up them to catch up to his professor *Wham* harry fell backwards knowing how badly this would hurt he curled up and hoped for the best but nothing came no bumps no slamming into walks nothing.... harry opened his eyes " Pott.. harry what do you think your doing watch where your going your going to end up breaking your neck other wise" severus said in a angry yet concerned voice. " im sory sir i was just trying to keep up with you and im ... i .. then you... and ... im sorry sir." Harry rambled on as severus held him tigihtly to his chest.


	8. LustLoveLOSING MY MIND!

Deep thoughts means deep trouble....

Harry sat in front of the bubbling cauldron trying to figure out what he had felt when his professor was holding him.... *no*Harry thought loudly.....*But When his professor had caught him.... no when his professor prohibited his falling... yes that's what he meant that's all it was..... he prohibited myself from falling nothing more.... but if there was something more and I'm to dense to realise then ill be missing out on something that i might enjoy... enjoy? .... enjoy! but .... no he couldn't... not someone like me ....* Harry thought as he tried to talk himself out of whatever this was. Severus was looking around Apothecary which normally he just ordered what he needed and had it sent to his home but he needed some time to think and some space to breath in ..... harry was becoming ... hormonally unstable.... and severus hadn't the slightest clue how to deal with a hormonally challenged boy .... severus sighed to himself as he picked up the Powdered fangs and herbs he needed and when to the counter. " Oh Professor Snape how can i help you today sir?" ask the cashier." I just need these rang up and bagged" Severus said absentmindedly. Severus reminded himself that boy was of age quite a few times before the cashier had finished bagging and ringing his things. " here you are sir 10 sickles and 18 knuts will that be all ?" severus nodded and grabbed his items as he walked towards the door "Uh sir you forgot your wand!" the cashier yelled from the tiny desk. Severus turned and grabbed his belonging and hurried towards the door he needed air he needed to be alone for for an hour or so severus said under his breath. Severus apparited to a near by Lake and sat by a shaded tree. As he sat there looking out at the large lake he felt more at ease but couldn't get the boy off of his mind *what had he done.... had he lead the boy on or was he just ... imagining things? Maybe the boy was just being a prick and trying to tousle my feathers or maybe he WAS coming on to me and I'm to slow to understand the younger pick up line but then again if I'm right he was quite blunt in his ..... come on's....* Severus had been annoyed at the boy for running into him but now he was furious that the boy had a strange power over his thoughts and actions. "Harry where are you?" Severus bellowed as he stormed through the door and up the stairs knowing good and well where the boy had been waiting for him. " I'm here sir in the potions lab." harry said cheerfully only adding to Severus's barged through the door and up to harry as he sat in severus seat. " harry .... potter What have.. no.. i mean.. you need to.... listen harry... Okay when a man is ....well aroused..i mean if you ...NEVERMIND JUST GET OUT!" severus stumbled over his words and his feet to make it all end. he had a speak all ready prepared and yet was mumbling and stumbling as if he were drunk. "Sir? have i don't something?" harry asked as he rose from the chair and made his way towards his professor. " YES ... no ... i... i don't know just...." severus turned towards the boy and embraced him locking lips and gripping the young mans face. severus felt as if he were floating he was angry at harry for making him so confused and vulnerable yet he couldn't stop himself from taking the younger man into his embrace and taking every part of his mouth for himself. Severus pulled himself away for the younger man gasping. harry pushed severus against the door while unbuttoning the older mans shirt * mmm* harry moaned lightly as severus started to press his lips to the boys neck."Potter stop please you don't know what your getting into." severus panted out noticing that his breathing had turn into gasping. Harry pulled himself against his professor hard grinding his hips into the older man wanting more." i know what i want please don't stop." harry moaned into Severus's ear as he nibbled the older mans ear and started to undo his pants. " Snape please." harry begged as he moved the older mans hands away form his pants. severus let the boy unzip his pants and grab his member. severus pushed the younger man onto his potions desk and pushed the potions off as she began to unzip the younger mans pants as he kissed his chest and stomach.


End file.
